There is already known, in particular from Japanese patent application 2000-317797, French patent application 2 834 662, to which US patent application 2005/0101235 corresponds, and French patent application 2 900 356, to which US patent application 2008/0171502 corresponds, a tool for surfacing an optical surface including: a base configured to be coupled to a polishing machine, a polishing pad configured to be pressed against a surface to be worked and an elastically compressible body sandwiched between the base and the polishing pad, the body and the base being attached one another, and the body and the polishing pad being attached one another.
In general, the base forms or includes a rigid support and the polishing pad is flexible.